


Midwinter Merriment

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, Gen, Underage Drinking, first drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: A winter storm makes travelling home to Resembool impossible for the Elric brothers. While Ed would be happy to spend it reading back in the hotel room, his coworkers have other plans. The experience makes the boys long for home, but when given the chance a few years later for a reprisal of that special evening, they can neither one refuse the invitation- especially since Al gets to fully participate!





	Midwinter Merriment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for next-hero-in-line and the 2017 FMA Secret Santa tumblr blog.

Ed hadn’t planned on staying in Central during Midwinter, but record snowfall and ice on parts of the railways made quick work of his itinerary. Al bugged him to at least call Granny and Winry from the train station to let them know they weren’t going to be there, to wish them a happy holiday, and let them know they’d be in to see them when the weather cleared up. Once that was finished, Ed assumed he and his brother would go to the military library and check out enough books to research over the break, and then go right back out on the road to search for the philosopher’s stone.

Ed had forgotten what Granny always said about the word ‘assume’…

Instead, the older Elric brother found himself being half dragged by 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc out to the street where twilight and icy winds greeted his cheeks. The falling snow was beginning to taper off at last, and in between screeching about the weather and bitching about Havoc’s manhandling, Ed hoped they might be able to go home in the morning. Of course, it was hard to think of much while Al’s clanging metal footsteps followed them.

“Where the hell are we going, Havoc?” Ed shouted as his own feet slipped out from under him, despite the sprinkling of salt covering the icy sidewalk. In fact, if it weren’t for Havoc’s death grip, Ed likely would have busted his ass on the stuff.

Havoc grinned around his cigarette. “Pig and Whistle Tavern. Good food, good beer, pretty girls… You’ll like it, boss!”

“Are you kidding? This’ll be the perfect time to rest up and get some reading done! Everyone’s gonna be so busy with their families and the holiday that maybe me and Al can discover the last piece of getting our bodies back!” Ed noted they were heading back into the city, toward downtown- and realized Al was politely begging him to watch his mouth.

Smoke trailed Havoc as he continued to tug Ed along by the collar of his red coat. “Yeah, well, all work and no play makes Edward a dull boy.”

Before he could pull rank on Havoc, Al shouted at him that he was making a scene and that it was only one day out of the year. Ed shut his mouth and scowled instead. Al was only trying to save him the embarrassment of being gawked at and likely earning a bad reputation. So he finally accepted that he and Al were going to spend time together in public with their comrades, maybe get a bite to eat, and _then_ they’d be allowed to go on their merry way. Upon that realization, Havoc finally let go of him, and he took in the sights of Midwinter as he followed behind his coworker.

No wonder Al had yelled at him to shut up. The sidewalk was jammed with people! Near the train station, the street looked somewhat like a ghost town, with most people having the sense to get out of the city prior to the snow storm. Being in the heart of downtown Central however was like being at the circus.

The weather he so hated didn’t seem to faze those around him. They were bundled up in coats and scarves, most people grinning to themselves as they finished the last of their shopping. Their crunching footsteps varied in pace, but otherwise laid a mesmerizing beat to which the motorists around them honked to. This particular street was nearly packed with cars, most of them waiting for other vehicles to pull out of prized parking spots in front of gaily decorated stores.

Ed turned his head at the sound of a police whistle, watching as a patrolman got between two drivers who had come to blows over a fender bender. More uniformed men came to his aid and the drivers were separated and handcuffed.

“Wow,” Ed blurted. “It’s crazy out here!” He looked forward just in time to avoid colliding with a lamp post wreathed in a swath of evergreens, swirling up to a glittering red ribbon. Multicolored lights crisscrossed the street overhead, glowing serenely above the commotion around them.

“Welcome to Midwinter on Main Street,” Havoc said as he blew smoke into the night. He flipped the end of his cigarette into a storm drain as they passed. “Hectic, but festive. I like Midwinter out in East City better- slower, not so stressful- but this is a nice change of pace.” He went on to add that they weren’t far from their destination now, and asked them about Midwinter in Resembool.

Al chuckled. “It’s sheep country! Everyone gets sweaters or mittens as gifts and eats mutton for dinner!”

Ed watched a gaggle of children rush past them and smirked. “Yeah, but even us country boys go gawk at the window displays in town,” he said, pointing.

The three of them stopped in front of Salzmann’s Candy Shoppe, looking at a complex candy castle against a backdrop of a sparkling sky blue curtain. The stones were made of jelly beans, the battlements made of gumdrops, and all the archways made of candy canes. There were trees made of cotton candy and lollipops, decorated marshmallow soldiers and chocolate horses. But the real treat was the miniature cannon, firing gumballs at a green dragon made of taffy and red licorice. Ed couldn’t help a grin at the display and at the little kids oohing and ahhing with wonder.

A girl in braided pigtails raced toward them and slid into the group crowded at the glass. “Guys! You gotta come look at the toy shop!”

They took off, their shoes crunching quickly down the sidewalk to join a larger group of children gathered, watching what Ed thought might be a mechanical dog doing tricks. Havoc shook his head. “I guess some things are universal this time of year, no matter where you are.”

“Or _when_ you are,” Ed said nudging him. “It’s been awhile since you were a kid!”

Havoc rolled his eyes and ruffled Ed’s bangs without a word. Ed swatted at his hand and missed, whacking himself in the head with the automail instead. He grumbled at his brother’s laughter and Havoc’s smile, but followed along behind quietly with only a frown to himself.

The Pig and Whistle Tavern lay in between the candy shop and the toy store, the details painted a bright gold against dark green paneling. A wreath hung in every window, and every casing was framed with evergreen and holly. Bells jingled as the front door swung open, and Ed felt warmth envelop him as he and the others entered.

He took in his surroundings while he soaked heat back into himself. The pub was old, but spacious. The dark yellow walls were crammed with people who all seemed to be talking at once. It looked as if most of them had just left their jobs for the day and were having a celebratory drink with coworkers and friends before going home to family and festivities. Over the din of voices and clinking glasses, the barest hint of music played. The warmed air brought with it the aromas of mulling spices, smoke, and warm pie, and Ed felt himself relax a little. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to hang out with the men for a little while.

“Fullmetal, I’m glad you came!” a familiar voice said as Ed felt a hand land on his shoulder.

He looked up to see his superior, Col. Mustang, grinning smugly at him, and his attitude immediately soured once more. “What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Having a drink with my team before we leave for Midwinter break, of course.” Mustang stepped past them and wandered over to a table, one that had the rest of his team huddled around it in the jammed dining room. Havoc gave Ed a rough nudge to get moving and Al’s clenched fist warned him not to make a fuss.

His boots thudded against the worn floorboards as they made their way to where the rest of Mustang’s team sat. Al excused himself over and over as he squeezed between the tightly packed chairs. When they reached the large worn table in the corner, Hawkeye stood up and greeted them with a smile.

“I’m so glad you came, Edward!” she said as she waved from her place by a window with twinkling lights in it. “Are you hungry? We just ordered a big plate of cheese and crackers- it should be out any moment!”

While Ed wasn’t sure about being forced to hobnob with his coworkers, he was sure that this beat reading into the night in a hotel room- at least for the moment. So far, Mustang was behaving himself and the promise of food made his stomach rumble.

He sat down in a chair and said, “Do they have more than cheese and crackers? I could do with something hot after being out in that cold!”

Breda grinned at him. “I’ve got something that’ll warm you right up!” He reached for a shot glass and slid it toward him, despite Hawkeye’s glare and Falman’s admonishment.

“Uhh…” Al began. “That’s liquor, isn’t it?”

“Imported scotch, Alphonse,” Havoc answered as he lit up. “And while that’s not enough to make you drunk, that’s enough to put some warmth in your veins.” He reached for one himself and knocked it back with nary a grimace.

“Now, now,” Mustang chided. “You can’t expect a _child_ to just take up drinking because literally _everyone else_ at the table is doing it.” As he spoke, he swirled the contents of his own tumbler around before taking a drink. “He doesn’t need that kind of peer pressure, after all.”

Hawkeye frowned at the Colonel. “You don’t have to drink it, Edward. We can get you an orange fizzy drink, if you’d rather.”

Ed scoffed. “I’m not scared of a shot of scotch! There’s plenty of moonshiners out in Resembool- hell, I’ve probably had worse than this back home!” he declared as he picked up the glass.

The sharp, sour tang of the whiskey burned his nose, but he was going to prove that he wasn’t a _child_ as his commanding officer had insinuated. After all, he was fifteen now- nearly old enough to own land in Resembool. A single shot of scotch was _not_ going to hurt him.

He tipped it back and swallowed, then shivered and gagged as liquid fire burned its way down his throat. Havoc and Breda cheered as Mustang congratulated him on a shot well taken. Falman shook his head, Feury clapped and Hawkeye sighed. Al seemed the most disappointed, but it felt to Ed as if his actions always made Al feel that way. Maybe Al could do with a shot himself, if he could have drank it.

“Now it’s a party!” Breda crowed as he slammed a shot back as well, right as an overworked waitress delivered their appetizers.

* * *

The tavern had mostly cleared out by the time Al decided it was time to leave. And while Ed had been very reluctant to join their team for drinks and food at first, he was even more reluctant to leave them.

It didn’t help that after that first shot of whiskey, he was open to taking more of them.

Al grabbed his older brother under his arms, the way a mother might grab an unruly toddler from the floor. “C’mon, Ed. You’ve had more than enough.”

“Put me down, damn it!” he hollered. “I’m havin’ a good time!”

“But it’s late!” Al protested. “And besides, our poor waitress wants to go home, too!”

Ed went limp. “But… But we’re havin’ a good time, right Al?”

Al sighed, exasperated. He turned to his comrades. “Thank you for inviting us along, but we really should be going.”

Everyone at the table looked too tipsy to Al, but Hawkeye managed to get up and walk over to them somehow, smooching Ed’s forehead and patting Al’s bicep. “I’m sorry these boys got to him. You two be safe, I’m sure the rails will be cleaned off soon.”

“Goodnight, everyone! Happy Midwinter!” Al said with a wave, heading toward the door.

Outside, the wind had stopped and snow covered the street. The salted sidewalk, however, was as clear as it had been hours ago, and Al began the cold journey back to the hotel where they were staying.

Under his arm, he heard Ed sniffle. “Brother?”

“That ‘as a lotta fun,” he slurred.

Al shook his head. “Why did you drink like that?”

“‘S only three shots!”

“It was four, and that was four too many!” He sighed. “You don’t have to prove anything to those guys. They goaded you into doing it you know! They played you like a fiddle!”

Ed didn’t say a word, just dangled from Al’s arm as he clanked the whole way up the otherwise silent street. The window displays were all dark and still now, the crowds all gone home and hopefully warm in their beds. The cars were all gone, and the only thing that remained were the rainbow of lights strung between the streetlamps and greenery that adorned the doorways and windows of the businesses they passed.

“‘S our firs’ Midwinner ‘way from home…”

Al nodded, turning a corner and moving a little faster. “Yep.” The sound of his huge feet crunching on the salt echoed between the buildings. “It won’t be the last, I’m sure.”

“I wasn’t too much ‘f an ass ‘as I?” Ed asked quietly.

Al looked down at him. “No, not really. At least we know you’re a silly drunk and not a mean one.”

Ed chuckled. “‘At’s good, at least!”

Finally, the light of the hotel sign came into view. It gleamed red and gold off the snow lying in the gutter out in front of it. “You need to sleep when we get in.”

“No hot shower?” Ed moaned.

“No, you might fall in there. Besides, you can have my blankets. You’ll be warm enough.”

“‘Kay…” Then a moment later- “Sorry, Al.”

Almost there, now. Al was never so glad to see a hotel in all his life. “Sorry for what?”

Ed raised his head, his cheeks and nose pink with drink. “Sorry ‘f I dissipated… disa-disa-disappointed you.”

He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. “Hey, what matters most is you _entertained_ me!”

Ed’s face brightened. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah!” Al agreed. “I still can’t believe you sang along when the waitresses went around caroling at the tables! I lost five cenz in a bet to Falman!”

Ed kicked his legs as he laughed, which made Al laugh, too. As they reached the navy hotel awning, Ed sighed happily.  “‘At ‘as so much fun, Al.”

“And you even got along with Col. Mustang,” he commented as he continued to carry Ed through the cream colored lobby and into an elevator car. As Ed dangled, he awkwardly fished a key out of his pocket and handed it to Al, who let them into their room and flipped the light switch.

He settled Ed on one of the sofas, untying his boots and helping him out of his clothes. He guided him to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and attempted to brush his teeth, then led him to bed. Ed was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and Al felt relieved. He covered him up and tucked him in, then sat on the other bed to keep watch over him, wishing he could find such a peaceful rest as well.

* * *

Downtown East City at Midwinter was definitely more Edward’s speed, he decided. It had been three years since the Promised Day- three years since he and Al had gotten their bodies back- and they were meeting up with old friends to celebrate the season.

Unlike Central, East City was small and laid back. Certainly, there were shoppers and children scattered about, but it was far from crowded. There were only four cars parked at the curbs, and one of them looked as if it were warming up and getting ready to leave. The street lamps had wide red ribbons that spiraled around the post from the top to the bottom, but no strands of lights overhead. A horse clopped down a cross street, its carriage decorated with garlands and wreaths and toting a couple snuggled closely together under a plaid blanket. Most shops were already approaching closing time, early as compared to their busier counterpart. While there were ornate scenes in the display windows, there weren’t as many.

They crunched through a layer of snow, on their way to Flanagan's Ale House, less than three miles on foot from the train station. “Wow,” Al murmured as they turned a corner onto the snowy main street. “Can’t you just feel the magic in the air?”

Ed laughed, tugging his hat down to cover his ears. “If by magic you mean frostbite, then yeah! I definitely can feel the magic in the air!” Al playfully punched him in the arm and Ed feigned mortal pain. But even Ed’s teasing couldn’t break the smile on Al’s face.

“I mean, it’s just so exciting! The chilly air, the smell of the greenery, the thought of friends and fun… I can see why children get so worked up over it all.”

They slowed as they passed the general store, one window showing off a fancy dress and matching coat, the other seemingly alive with an automated Holly King, dressed in glorious green robes and carrying his pack. He repeatedly reached into his bag and offered gifts to a choir of sheep wearing various Midwinter themed sweaters in a never ending loop.

Ed couldn’t help a grin in spite of himself. He counted his blessings every time he was able to watch his brother have a human expression on his face. While he’d never say so, Ed thought _joy_ looked good on Al.

Twanging music caught Ed’s ear and he turned to look ahead of them. There on the corner stood Flanagan’s, and it seemed to be the liveliest place in East City. “Y’know, I’m actually kind of looking forward to this,” Ed said, grabbing his brother’s shoulder. “This time I get to watch _you_ get shitfaced on four shots of scotch!”

Al grimaced. “I don’t like scotch. I’d rather have rum.”

Ed stopped on the sidewalk, mouth gaping and breath puffing in the frigid air. “When did you taste scotch?”

Al looked at him as if he had grown a second head. “Hello? I’ve been in Xing for ten months- you think Ling doesn’t have imported liquors there?”

Ed sighed and hung his head. “Man, I was looking forward to seeing you drunk for the first time!”

“Don’t worry,” Al commented as he put his arm around Ed’s neck. “This will be my first time drunk in Amestris! And I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather drink with tonight than you, brother.”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s just get inside. I’m freezing!”

It was a black brick building with a wrap around patio. Warm yellow bulbs glowed under the porch roofing, while multicolored lights hung in gentle curves along the gutter. Two decorated trees stood on either side of the door, and when Ed opened it, a rush of warm air greeted his frozen face.

A long bar top stood off to the left, surrounded by an eclectic mix of varied bar stools. A few older gentleman seated there were cackling with laughter. Most of the tables were empty, though a handful of others had a few revelers sipping at eggnog and hard cider. But the largest table in the back corner…

“We were beginning to think you got lost!” Falman called, waving them over.

Ed jerked his woolen hat off, grinning from ear to ear as they approached his former coworkers. “No way! We’re just fashionably late!” He shook hands with everyone, enjoying their reactions to Al’s appearance. The last time many of them saw his younger brother, he was still pale and gaunt. Havoc remarked how tall he’d grown and Breda was pleased to see he’d put on a little weight.

Hawkeye gave them both warm embraces, asking them to sit and make themselves at home. “Did you have a safe trip?”

“Oh yeah!” Al replied. “It’s only an hour and a half from Resembool, and the rails were clear.”

“Where’s General Jackass?” Ed asked, looking for Mustang.

The men laughed quietly and Hawkeye shook her head. “He’s in the bathroom. He’s got something he wants to show you and he wants to make sure it looks perfect.”

Ed grimaced. “I hope he flushes it! I don’t wanna see _that!_ ”

“See what?”

Ed and Al turned to find Roy Mustang standing in civilian clothes, hair combed neatly back- and a thin, waxy looking mustache on his upper lip.

Immediately, Edward erupted into a fit of laughter, pounding the table with his fist as Al struggled to get his own reaction under control. Meanwhile, Ed couldn’t breathe he was laughing so hard. Tears streamed from his eyes and his sides hurt. The others around the table had given into laughter as well, even polite and courteous Al, who had to cover his eyes with his hand and lean against the table.

Ed finally cried out, “What the hell is that!?”

Mustang glowered at him. “I suppose you’re referring to my mustache?”

Ed wheezed as another round of laughs spilled from his mouth. His former commander rolled his eyes and plopped down in his chair, wordlessly picking up his glass and taking a long drink of it before sitting it back down and calmly folding his arms over his chest, as if waiting for Ed to get his chuckles out of his system.

But the longer Ed looked at it, the funnier it was. “It looks like a pair of wooly worms!” Ed howled. “Can they tell us how much snow we’re gonna get this winter!?” This time, Havoc and Breda sniggered and Feury nearly choked on his soda pop.

Mustang frowned. “Anything else you’d like to add, Fullmetal?”

Ed leaned back in his chair and crowed that it looked like two slugs having a conversation, or maybe his eyebrows mated and had twins, or perhaps he painted it on with a paintbrush-

“Alright, _boys,_ ” Hawkeye warned. “That’s enough.”

“Why haven’t you shot that thing off of him?” Ed asked her, wiping his eyes as one of the barmaids approached them.

“Because I didn’t want the bullet to ricochet off all that wax he puts on it!” That sent them all to laughing again.

Mustang’s face was the picture of surprise. “You don’t like it either?” he asked.

She turned to him with a gentle expression and replied, “I don’t think it fits your face very well, sir.”

He sighed, then picked up his glass and drained it. “I guess I know what I’m doing when I get back home, then.”

Finally, drinks were ordered and the catching up began. Al told them all about his experiences in Xing, from the sights and sounds, to the food and people and everything in between. Ed told them all about his adventures out west, his courtship with Winry, their eventual spur-of-the-moment wedding, and the unplanned pregnancy that prompted their nuptials in the first place. Each brother shared pictures and stories, and were given updates on absent friends and teammates who couldn’t make it to their get-together in East City. All the while, Ed noticed Al knocking back shots of rum with Havoc and Breda. He smiled at the sight of his little brother looking so grown up (and seemingly handling his liquor quite well).

As the night wore on, Ed wondered when Al was going to slip into drunkenness. He’d had quite a bit to drink, but his speech was still clear, his movements still steady… Ed was kind of jealous at his control.

When the last call went out, they set about splitting up the tab and covering their bill, and then everyone went their separate ways, with wishes for a happy holiday and promises to keep in touch. Only after they made it to their hotel room, did Ed watch Al come apart from the rum.

The moment the door was shut to their room, Al tripped over his feet and nearly fell in the floor.

“Hey, you alright, Al?” Ed asked, catching him easily.

“‘M fine! Fine!” he slurred. “Ev’ything’s okay!”

Ed sighed. “You put on a good act out there tonight.” He wrapped his arm around Al’s back and put Al’s arm around his neck, then helped him get to the bedroom. Al fumbled terribly with the buttons on his shirt, and Ed took over.

“Why’d you hide it?”

Al giggled. “Din’t want ‘em laughin’ at _me!”_ he said with a silly grin. “That mis-tish… Wow-wee!” he mimed waxing a tiny mustache on his own lip and they both chuckled.

“Yeah, what the hell was he thinking with that thing!?”

Al whispered, “Maybe he’s gonna tickle ladies with it! In their special place!”

“You pervert!” Ed gasped, smacking him upside the head without any force. “You’re probably right though. Do you need help to the bathroom?”

Al nodded, still tittering to himself. After helping him to pee, Ed practically carried him and threw him in the bed.

“Well, if I’m a silly drunk, you’re a serious drunk," Ed said as he pulled the covers over Al. “Next time, we get silly drunk together- don’t hold back, okay?”

Al smiled at him, his eyes drooping. “Kay. G’night, Ed.”

Ed ruffled his hair. “Night, Drinko the Clown.”

As he changed into his pajamas, he couldn’t help but feel pretty thankful to have had a great night out with old friends and Al. It was awesome that after so long apart, they could still come together like nothing had changed and have a good time.

Ed climbed into bed, and wondered how long it would be before they could all meet up again, and where it would happen. Maybe he could bring Winry? Maybe the baby she was carrying, too? And how wonderful was it that he brought so many stories to tell them and left with more to share with Winry and Granny when he returned?

Snow had begun to fall again outside, reminding him of that Midwinter they’d all spent in Central so long ago. Maybe it was the reminiscing, or maybe it was the snow, but Ed really missed those guys, even though he’d never admit it or say so out loud. Even Mustang- who usually got under his skin like a tick- seemed like meeting an old friend and not an annoying boss. Though half of his former team was no longer in the army, it felt great to get together with them like old times. At least when they met up now, there wasn’t any paperwork or deadlines to deal with.

He rolled over onto his side and curled up in the blankets, the wool sock covering his cold metal leg felt scratchy against the skin of his flesh one. “Need to meet up at Midsummer instead,” he grumbled to himself. But the more he thought about it, it seemed the cold and the snow and the dark of winter was part of the magic that happened between them.

Despite Al’s snoring, he found sleep quickly, and dreamed of all the things he loved about the season. And when his son was born that summer, he called them all to his home to celebrate. Thankfully, Mustang’s mustache did not attend.


End file.
